


Anticipation

by Lucy_1991



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Creepy Choi Saeran, Death Threats, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, I'm desperate, Kim Yoosung's Route, M/M, Marking, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Poor Kim Yoosung, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Choi Saeran, Stockholm Syndrome, Surprise Kissing, Threats of Violence, Torture, fuck this shit, how do i even tag..?, just read it please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: This is my take on Yoosung's 3rd bad endingThe dialogues are the same as in the SM, so don't be surprised if it's familiarAlso, Yoosung develops Stockholm Syndrome, although he still loves MC and cares for the RFAAlso... can I say that i lOVE CHOI SAERAN?





	1. Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Saeran's theme while reading this...
> 
> That shit so good, it can make even this crap worth reading~
> 
> It's on Youtube and it's called "I am the Strongest"   
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-YnHY5BWXc

I've been here for months now. I only know it because there's a little window next to my bed. I can't see much through it, all I know is that my room looks at the road where I and Seven have arrived on...

Seven... At least he managed to escape. That's kind of a relief. I'm sure he'll take care of MC. I've never even seen her face, but I feel like I would do anything for her.

By now, I realized that she's not like Rika. She does the same job in the RFA as Rika did, but she's just... different. In a good way, of course. Although, she does have the same traits as Rika did... She's kind, understanding, supportive.

If only I could've met her. I would have made her an omurice. I'm not the best at making those, but she seemed to like the photo of it, so who knows. Maybe, if it had turned out crappy, I could've at least heard her laugh.

I haven't eaten anything for three days now. I tried to but threw up right away and made Unknown really mad. He punched me in the face and called me a "bad boy". _Just like a dog_. I don't mind being called a puppy, but being treated as one... It's embarrassing. He brings me water and food in bowls and always places them at the end of my bed. If I want to drink, I have to crawl. Even when he's not here; he's watching me with cameras.

He's ruthless and dangerous during the day, but when it's nighttime, he completely changes. Even though I haven't talked to him during those hours, I can always sense him walking around the room, organizing things and... pulling up the covers over me. He acts so caringly and I don't know why. Maybe he's actually like that, just pretends to be cruel. I wanted to talk to him last night when the sound of his rustling clothes woke me up as he moved around the room, but... I didn't dare to. I was too afraid of receiving punishment.

It's already morning now, although I can't actually tell the time. The sun is bright and I can hear birds chirping. That's all that connects me to the outside world. Some noises and the sunlight.

I can hear the door open and I sit up in bed. Unknown enters and the rays of the sun catch on the metal bowls in his hands. One filled with water and the other one... with some kind of food he expects me to eat. As if. But again, I can't die. If I do, MC will be in danger too.

"Hmm... You haven't eaten anything for days." He says in a voice that sounds way too amused to my ears. "You won't be well if you continue to do that."

He places the bowls to the usual spot and signals for me to stand up. I do, even though my legs are shaking. I've been wearing the same suit since the beginning and... a collar around my neck with a leash attached to it.

"I can't eat." No need to lie. I really did try my best to eat but I just... I just can't.

Unknown clicks his tongue and walks over to me. Circling me a few times, he stops behind me and pulls on the leash. His other hand rests on my face, preventing me from turning my head away.

"You forgot our promise?" He leans in to whisper into my ear. "You live, become loyal to me, and I won't do anything to the RFA."

Yeah, that's right. The promise. He made me swear to be his loyal 'plaything'. In exchange, he won't hurt anyone in the RFA. Everyone will be safe. MC, Seven, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee... They'll all remain safe; that is until I play along with Unknown.

"If you faint or something, I can hack into the special security system or find that girl to bring her here."

Don't faint, huh? That's easier said than done, though... Gah, I don't know how much longer I can keep up without any food. And MC... Please, please just don't do anything to her. Not her. I'll eat anything you give me, just... leave her alone.

"Not that..." That's all I manage. Seriously, what more can I do? Maybe I should beg. He seems to have a thing for begging, maybe that could-

Unknown yanks on the leash to bring my ear impossibly close to his mouth; almost touching it. I can feel his breath. It makes me tremble even more.

"This is very fun for me..." He whispers. "But not for you, it seems. No, boy?"

Fun? _How_ am I supposed to answer that? _What_ am I _supposed to_ say? _What_ does he _want me_ to say? Should I lie and tell him that I do enjoy the abuse he's putting me through? And that's the thing that scares me the most... Is that still a lie..?

"Answer me. Hmm? I'll scold you if you don't."

He'll scold me anyways... During these months, he's put me through a lot. Different methods to hurt me, always new ways to make me cry. By the end of each 'session', my tears were flowing freely, yet I didn't feel like it's bad. No, that's a lie. I did... the first day. Then, gradually, I started to get accustomed to it and now... it doesn't really feel like a threat. He'll scold me either way, but maybe if I play along, the punishment wouldn't be so severe and... this feeling of emptiness when he leaves me alone again wouldn't be so great.

Is this what people call Stockholm-syndrome? Is that it?

I'd been so lost in thought, I almost missed it when he started talking again. I wish I didn't hear it...

"What did my mom do when I didn't listen to her..?"

No, don't tell me about things like that...

"I think she tied me up so I had to stand up for 24 hours?"

Why do you...

"I wanted to die..."

Why, do I feel sorry for him? I 'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm supposed to fight against him with all that I've got and more. I'm supposed to resent him, so why..?

"Ugh..." Unknown tugs on the leash again, pulling me closer, until his lips rest on the shell of my ear. A shiver runs through me. But is it still fear?

"I'll ask you one more time."

And I will give you the answer you want to hear.

"This isn't fun for you?" His voice is deep, unlike when he's mad. In those times, his voice raises an octave and he basically shrieks. It's terrifying.

"It's not... not fun..." My voice is weak and worn-out from all the screams he pulled out of me the previous day. Also, my throat and mouth feel really dry. I glance at the water on the floor but then shake my head, sigh and close my eyes.

"Right? Hahaha..!" He laughs like someone who's completely lost it. He does this quite often, but it still scares me. It's even worse than his screeching. He sounds totally mad and makes me wonder... am I mad too for feeling empathy towards him?

"My savior forgot me, and all the disciples too..."

Unknown talks about his 'savior' quite often but never says their name. I wonder what a twisted person they could be...

"I practically don't exist..." Is it just me, or does he actually sound a little hurt?

He gives an exasperated sigh and continues his little monologue. His warm breath still tickles my skin.

"Well... Let's see. But I feel like after spending months together, you're growing on me."

That's how you feel, huh? Most of the things he says to me are either creative insults or possessive remarks. Maybe I'm really growing on him? Maybe he won't get bored of me and throw me away. Maybe he starts to feel some kind of attachment..? Even if he does, these feeling aren't supposed to be mutual...

"Human emotions are so amazing. Hahaha..." His laugh this time is much more gentle, it's like... a chuckle. I noticed that he usually laughs this way when he's deep in thought. I wish I could hear it more, instead of the insane laughter he so often sports.

"I'm sure Luciel is still working hard to look for us."

Of course he is, he's Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender of Justice after all... Hah... I wish I could hear him yell that just one more time. No matter how many times he called himself that, he could always make me laugh. When was the last time I smiled..?

"And... it seems RFA is breaking apart..."

There's no way that's true, right? I mean... they still have MC, she could call guests, and... and there are Zen and Jumin too! With their looks and money, they could convince anyone to go to RFA's parties... And Jaehee always suggests a lot of great guests too and since MC joined, everyone's been talking on the messenger on a daily basis and... it couldn't be falling apart just because I'm not there, right? I mean, I never even really did anything special.

I flinch as Unknown raises his voice.

"Fun!" He yells suddenly. "Today is such a fun day again!"

He says that every morning he comes to my room... and after that...

"Look, on such a fun day... we have to do fun things. No?" This is how it always starts. He speaks innocently like a child, then ties me up and does whatever he wants with me. The most terrifying yet exciting thing is feeling the contrast between his words and actions.

What's wrong with me..?

"It's boring playing by myself."

He twists the leash in his hand and drags me towards the bed, throwing me onto it. Standing over me, he looks down with a twisted grin.

I try to sit up, but Unknown puts a hand on my chest and pushes me back while simultaneously pulling on the leash. It's hard to speak, but with a last effort, I croak out:

"I don't feel well." As if he cared about that. "Let's do it next time."

This is what I say, but the anticipation of what he might do next is still getting to me.

"No. I don't care how you feel." He says matter of factly.

Seeing no way out, I give in and rest against the mattress. It feels warm where he's palm is still placed firmly on my shirt.

He seems to be satisfied with my obedience and moves to rest his hands on either side of my head. Leaning in, he mumbles against my neck. His fingers are playing with the leather leash.

"Let's have fun today." Unknown bites my neck roughly then drags his tongue over the mark. "How should I torture you..?"

I tremble underneath his weight. But is this really fear?

Or... anticipation?


	2. Crave me, carve me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, this is the second chapter and uhhh... enjoy?
> 
> Also, trigger warning: bloodplay and gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, the tags have changed

It stung where the handcuffs were digging into my skin. Unknown never really cared whether our encounters left permanent marks or not. Actually, I think he quite likes the idea that I would wear these marks that he made. Even if they weren't by his own hands... even if that mark was the red cut left by the handcuffs; he was the one to put them on me. I'm basically his canvas to paint on as he wishes.

Usually, I have a blindfold on because he told me that when they take away your vision, the other senses heighten. And as much as I don't want to admit it, I realized that it's true. When you can't see anything, all things come as a surprise. Every touch, every word, everything. It just makes everything feel so intense.

At first, I was scared. But, to be honest, I'm trusting Unknown more and more every day. He said I'm growing on him, so... he surely wouldn't kill me, would he?

This time, though, he didn't cover my eyes. He said that he wants me to see everything that he does to my body.

He brought a little box with him today. I've been watching him rummaging through it for quite a while now. He seems to be looking for something and judging by the frustrated sounds that he occasionally makes, he can't find it. He keeps searching for a few more minutes before letting out a happy little noise.

"Fuck. Finally!" He turns over to face me, holding a small metal object in one hand while smiling brightly. I swallow hard as I realize what it is. A scalpel.

With long, measured steps, he walks towards me. His expression turns darker with every stride of his legs. But the grin is still in place.

"You've always wanted to know my name, haven't you, boy?"

I nod quickly. Of course, I do. I've been spending all these months with a man whose real name I don't know. In my head, I always refer to him as 'Unknown' because that's what Seven used to call him. Many times, when I got braver, I asked Unknown to tell me. But he never did.

"Speak up, I can't hear. It's annoying when you just nod your head, you know."

Even though it hurts to talk, I do.

"Yes... yes, I do." I manage to croak out, barely audible but he still seems satisfied with it. Unknown chuckles and climbs onto the bed so he's straddling me. I gasp as he lowers himself and sits in my lap. Again, he lets out a giggle at my reaction.

"If you're a good boy..." He grinds down onto me and I bit my lip. I'm already half hard and the pants I'm wearing start to feel awfully tight. "I might give you a reward."

Fighting the urge to raise my hips and seek some friction, I nod. He grounds his own hips again and clicks his tongue. He wants me to speak. He must know how much my throat aches. Maybe this is just another source of twisted amusement for him. I don't care though. If he wants me to be a good boy, then I'll be a good boy.

"Yes, I promise... I'll be good."

His teeth are showing, he's grinning so wide.

"That's my boy." He brings the blade to his finger and cuts it carefully. Then lets some of the blood trickle down before bringing it to my lips and smearing it all over them. "Keep quiet now. If you scream... Well, you remember the pathetic little fairy tale about my mother."

I gulp, trying to cease my trembling.

Unknown searches my face for a second before bringing the knife to my chest. I close my eyes and bite the inside of my cheek to keep the sounds in.

"No, no, no, open your eyes for me, moron." He whispers and, unsurely, I do. That's the moment he chooses to push the scalpel into my skin. I flinch but keep my eyes fixated on the red liquid that starts to flow from the cut.

With fluid motions, he moves the knife, carving some kind of pattern into my chest. The blood smears around the wound and makes it impossible for me to make any shape out.

Warm tears prickle my eyes as he pushes the edge of the metal in again. The next time he does this, my tears are flowing freely.

And that is when I realize: he's writing something across my chest. The word begins on the right side of my chest and continues towards my heart.

I haven't made a sound yet and by the fourth letter, the pain begins to dull into a warm feeling. My head feels hot and dizzy and my vision is a bit blurry. I'm not close to passing out, but not completely conscious either.

It takes me a few moments to realize that he's done. He's carved the last letter into my skin. I don't know if I've made and sounds or not, but at this point, I really don't care.

I distantly see him leaving the bed and returning with a first-aid kit. He takes his place in my lap again and opens the white box. Unknown takes out a small piece of cotton and soaks it into something that I assume is fertilizer.

I hiss as he drags the wet material over my wounds but he doesn't seem to mind. The fertilizer stings but it's not unbearable. When he's done cleaning me up, he takes out a roll of bandage and ties it tightly over my chest. Then, he leans in and kisses my forehead while unlocking the handcuffs.

"You are such a great toy, aren't you?" I whimper at the praise.

After my hands are freed, he plants soft kisses onto each one of my wrists.

"Rest up now, moron. You'll receive your gift tonight." I feel his warmth leaving me, then the silent sound of things being packed away. As soon as the door of my room closes, I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love Saeran, anyone can say anything, he's still my precious 'lil baby~


	3. Blue rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes an appearance yaaay
> 
> Listen to these songs while reading this please: Rays theme - Endless struggle and Moonlight Sonata  
> These are the ones I've been listening to while writing this ^^
> 
> I'm not used to writing fluff, but I guess it turned out alright

The sound of rustling clothes wakes me up. I can't see anything, it must be night already. No, I lied again, I can see Unknown moving around the room, organizing things just like he does every night. I sit up in the bed and groan as I feel the bandage tighten around my chest. 

As my eyes are fixed on Unknown's back, I can see him stiffen at my voice. He clears his throat. 

"I have awakened you, I see."

Unknown's voice sounds different. It's somehow... calmer than usual. But I still don't want to anger him, though. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I... I'll go back to sleep... Sorry." I whisper quickly and begin to tuck myself back under the covers. Before I can close my eyes, though, I hear him speak again. 

"No, it was not my intention to scare you!" He says and rushes to the bed, kneeling down. 

I look at him, taken aback by his change in behavior. Is this some kind of sick game? Is this a test? What does he expect me to say?

"I was just cleaning the room." He grabs and clutches my right hand. I don't dare to look or fetch my arm away. "I thought about bringing some flowers but I'm sure Se-"

Unknown claps a hand over his mouth and his eyes widen. Only now do I notice that his attire is different. It's not black as usual, rather bright shade of magenta. There's also a beautiful blue rose tucked inside his front pocket. I look at the flower mesmerized, as the moonlight makes it look like it sparkles.

Unknown seems to notice my staring as he reaches for the rose and brings it to my face.

"Smell it. It's really sweet." He whispers with a smile and I can't help but blush. I sniff it and Unknown really is right. It smells sweet. I close my eyes and enjoy the lingering scent for a moment. 

"Yeah, you're right." I chuckle and open my eyes again. Even his eyes look different now. They hold so many emotions and caring. What... what's happening?

"I knew you'd like it." Unknown beams and I return his smile. Then, his eyes drop to my chest and worry takes over his expression. "Oh, no... does it hurt a lot?" 

He reaches a hand out and I flinch, backing away slightly. He closes his hand into a fist and rests it on the bed. Sighing, he averts his gaze. He acts so unnaturally. 

"I... I mean no harm." He turns to look at me again and there are tears in his eyes, making them shine even brighter. 

What is happening?

"Can I..." He begins but then I see something flash in his eyes. "I... I promised you a reward, didn't I?" 

He searches my face. I think he's waiting for me to answer. He always does.

"Yeah..." I mumble weakly, still unsure about this situation. "Yeah, you... you did." 

And then, a few moments later, I can feel the bed shift and a pair of soft lips press against mine. I whimper at the sudden contact. He's never done this before. He's... he's never...

Unknown moans into the kiss as we start to slowly move our lips. I've never felt him being so gentle before and it makes my heart beat faster. Gaining a bit more confidence, I carefully thread my trembling fingers through his hair. 

As I do, he stands up and climbs onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. He straddles me the third time that day and places his hands on the pillow under my head. I also notice how careful he's being: he's making sure not to touch my scars he's previously made.

I wound my free hand around his neck as he opens his mouth slightly and licks my bottom lip, asking me to do the same. I comply, deepening the kiss. One of his hands find my face and he lets out a moan again. These new sounds I've never heard him make before make me feel hot and breathless.

Breaking away, he giggles and pants against my lips, eyes still closed.

"It's time for your reward now, isn't it?" He mutters as his hand travel down from my face. And he kisses every place his fingers have touched. First, it feels like he's being shy; only dares to place feather light kisses. After a while, though, they become open-mouthed and wet and it's so hard to keep in the voices threatening to spill out. Unknown seems to notice this and he looks up at me with those mint-colored eyes.

"Would you let me hear you? Please." 

No longer caring about the reasons behind his actions, I let out a loud groan as my head falls back against the pillow. He seems satisfied and continues his way down my body.

Carefully, he avoids touching my chest and drags his tongue up my stomach instead. Various sounds are escaping me freely now as I can feel my breathing getting heavier with every passing second. 

He slowly unbuckles my belt and hooks his fingers into my pants and underwear. He starts to pull them down gently. I look down at him and that is the moment we lock eyes. I can't seem to tear my gaze away but to be honest... he doesn't look like he could either. Placing a lithe kiss on my hipbone, he whispers.

"You're so beautiful, Yoosung." I whimper again. He's never called me by my name. This is new. This feels so different from all the times he's touched me. It's scary but also... wonderful.

"Please... I..." I swallow hard. "Tell me your name. Please."

For a moment, he seems taken aback. Then, his expression softens again.

"Ray." He mumbles against my skin. "My name is Ray."

"Ray..." I repeat, tasting his name. "I love it."

It's not a lie. I really do. It's simple yet unusual.

Chuckling again, he pulls my clothes off all the way and throws them on the ground. After all the times, he's seen me naked, I don't feel the urge to cover myself. He, however, blushes a deep shade of pink. I've never seen him blush. It feels like he's a completely different person now. 

His eyes roam over my body and he takes a deep breath. Then exhales shakily and stares into my eyes again. He drags a slender finger up my... uhh... then follows it with his tongue. I shudder but don't look away. He repeats this a few times before speaking softly. 

"You can touch me."

Up until now, I haven't noticed just how hard I've been gripping the sheets. With an uncertain hand, I touch his hair, resting my palm on the top of his head.

As soon as I do, he takes me completely into his mouth and I can't help but pull on his soft locks as I feel myself hitting the back of his throat. Moving his head up and down leisurely, he's pulling the most embarrassing of noises out of me. But really... I don't care anymore. I can feel my wounds stinging faintly and his soft tongue working over me and it's all too much. 

"Ray... Ray, please, I'm..." I'm already on the edge and trying to pull his head off me but he doesn't budge. 

A few moments later I'm screaming his name as I'm coming down his throat. He pulls off and swallows it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thank you." I say, panting. 

His smile is back in place as he moves up on my body and kisses me lightly. 

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asks and even though he's beaming, there's an edge of worry in his eyes.

"Yes, of... of course." It's hard to speak, I still haven't come down from my high. 

"Please only call me Ray at night. While the sun is up..." He pokes my chest carefully. "...call me Saeran and... please don't hate me."

A tear rolls down his cheek and I wipe it. He leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

"I have to go now." He mumbles and kisses my palm. Leaving the room, he turns back one last time and wishes me pleasant dreams.

"Good night..." I mutter and fall back asleep with a storm of questions in my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me... or is Ray moaning all the fucking time ? Even when he's head hurts, like... 
> 
> But I love him no matter what~ my precious child~

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I got this ending, and previous to that, I got Jumin's 2nd bad ending (u know, the KiNkY one)...
> 
> What's wrong with me..?


End file.
